


Who am I?

by TheEagleGirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has never loved anyone, and she swears that she won't love her soulmate, whoever "Leo Fitz" is. She just wants to find him so she can learn her real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmates AU no one asked for.
> 
> Not SHIELD agents.

Skye doesn't care who Leopold Fitz is. His name's been written on her arm since her tenth birthday. That's how she finds out that she was born on March 3rd, and the state of Arizona rewrites her documentation with that as her official birthday. Before then, Skye's birthday, as well as all the other wards in Arizona, was January 1st. Now, however, she knows. And that's what gives her the idea. 

She's had his name on her arm for eleven years when Miles finally reminds her, in a fit of rage, that there was someone out there with her name on his arm, waiting for her. And that she was being selfish, keeping this _Leopold_ out of her life.

"He's waiting for you, Skye! Don't keep him waiting!"

Miles is one to talk. He's been hiding from his soulmate, a girl named Reyna, ever since he found her last year. Miles has always been anti-corporation, and finding out that his soulmate is a corporate paper-pusher sent him spiraling away.

Still, after he walks out, leaving Skye on her couch, pulling her clothes back on in anger, the idea strikes.

_Her name is out there._

Skye's never known her name. She was named "Mary Sue Poots" in the orphanage, and she's detested that name ever since she was a child. Since the age of eight, she's been called Skye. But, she realizes, she was three months old when her parents abandoned her. That means that she has a name, a real name, one she can use to track them down. To find out who she is. And the only person who can tell her that name is Leopold Fitz.

Even with her hacking and tracking skills, Skye's never looked up her soulmate. She's not interested. She's always found that loving herself was too much work. Loving someone else...even worse. She's a terrible girlfriend, a terrible friend, really. She's known that forever, and meeting her soulmate would...force her to be someone else. She doesn't want that. It took her years to craft herself into the person she is, and if there's anything Skye's learned, it's that people always want to change you.

Leopold Fitz won't be any different, she thinks, but he has her  _name._ She wants it back. _  
_

Finding him is so easy Skye wonders why she hasn't thought of it before. His birth certificate doesn't say much about him, other than the fact that he was born in Scotland. His drivers license states his address in New York, and his working visa says that he works with SHIELD technologies.

Skye's laptop is from SHIELD technologies. It's a connection, one she doesn't want. Whatever. She'll be done with him soon.

* * *

 

"Hi, I'm here to see Leopold Fitz?" Skye says to the receptionist. 

The woman barely looks up. "Mr. Fitz is in a meeting with Director Coulson. Can I pass along a message?"

Skye huffs out. "No. I'll just wait here, all right?"

The receptionist shoots her a dirty look, and Skye sits down.

She knows she doesn't look professional enough to be in this building. She's hacked her way up to the thirteenth floor, where she knows he works. Her jacket is covering her arm, and she's ready. 

He's a technology and electrical engineer, something that is too close to Skye's skill set for her comfort. Already they have too much in common. She only knows a few things about this guy, and she won't let herself find out any more. In and out, that's what she's going to do. Just find out her name, and everything else can go back to normal.

She didn't even let herself analyze his license picture. It's a dorky one. He looks twelve in it, and there's an expression of mild shock on his face, like he wasn't ready for the picture. It's so different from Skye's license picture, where she's glaring angrily at the camera.

She barely hears the Scottish burr until it's two feet away from her.

She sees him and for a moment her mouth runs dry. He's dorky, she'll give him that. He has a plaid button down with a tie that doesn't match, his hair is curlier than in his picture, and he's arguing loudly with a woman about something "nonlethal, heavy stopping power, breakup under the subcontinuous texture..." when Skye stands up, too suddenly. Her head spins. 

"Leopold Fitz?" she asks, and her voice does  _not_ shake.

He barely notices, just shooting her a " _Leo, not Leopold, for god's sake"_ out of the side of his mouth as he keeps going, "It's an excellent idea, Simmons. You  _know_ that."

"Fitz, how am I supposed to work with that? There's barely any dentrotoxin, and I can't magically make something work without more components that will..."

Skye didn't know what she expected, but her soulmate ignoring her hadn't been it. 

"Leo Fitz?" she tries again. "Hi, I need to talk to you."

He stops short, and looks at her. Really looks. She expects him to say something, like maybe her name, but he just smiles nervously and says, "Is this about the experiment I did in the bathroom? Because I keep telling you guys, I needed the toilet water for my samples."

 _What?_ Skye is so confused that it must show on her face. "Um, no. I'm not here for that."

The woman hits Leo Fitz on the shoulder and then turns to her. "I'm Jemma Simmons. And you are?"

"Skye?" She answers, unsure of how to proceed. "I-"

"You should come have coffee with us," Jemma says, "Because Fitz won't stop talking about his stupid monkey project unless we can get him some caffeine. You can talk to him downstairs."

Skye hadn't noticed, but he does look tired. And nervous. He's looking at her strangely.

"Okay?"

* * *

"I'm your soulmate," she blurts out in the elevator. Jemma gasps, and covers her mouth.

"I thought you might be," Fitz says quietly, surprising her. He's playing with his hands, not looking at her. "Why do you call yourself Skye?"

Skye can barely process. "You thought I might be?"

Fitz nods, his words tripping out of his mouth. "I set up an algorithm on the World Wide Net to see if anyone looks for me outside academic circles, and last week, it picked you up. I've looked for you for a while, you know. You're a hard girl to find. I thought maybe you weren't born yet, or something. I guess it's because you changed your name." He stops, and takes a breath.

Skye's heart starts beating. "I didn't change my name- I don't know my name."

Jemma's voice cuts between them as the elevator dings. "I'll just be off, then!" she calls cheerfully, and darts out.

"You didn't know?" Fitz asks again. There's a cautiousness to his tone. He stands apart from her, and Skye suddenly feels the urge to bridge the gap.  _Stop it,_ she chides herself. Still, she feels like she owes him an explanation.

"I'm a ward of the state of Arizona. I don't know my real name."

Fitz's eyes are wide, and he unbuttons his sleeve, not looking at her. Wordlessly, he holds out his arm.

 _Daisy Johnson_ is written there, on his forearm, in a sweeping script. It's what Skye's handwriting looks like when she tries really hard to make it neat.

"Daisy," she whispers. "Doesn't seem as exotic as I'd hoped."

He smiles a bit. "I think it's pretty. So's Skye, though. Nice name, Skye."

Skye feels tears well up in her eyes and blinks them away, "It's really Mary Sue Poots. The state gave me that name. I call myself Skye."

She feels his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Do you..." he begins. "Do you want to get that coffee? You don't have to, but I thought...I mean, you don't seem like you want to really..." He stops. "Sorry, rambling."

Skye sniffs, "It's fine. I just," she stops. Something inside her tells her not to go, that this wasn't what she wanted, that she knows her name, now it's time to go. But she smiles at him instead. "One coffee, okay? Not a marriage proposal. Just coffee."

Fitz- _Leo,_ she reminds herself- smiles. "Just coffee."

She holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Leo."

"Nice to meet you too, _Dais_ -" he stops and corrects himself, "Skye."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! And, if you'd like, follow me on tumblr! I'm the-eagle-girl


End file.
